Vascular anastomosis involves the attachment of vascular grafts to vessels in a patient. One type of anastomosis is an end-to-side anastomosis which generally involves attaching an end of a graft to a side wall of a target vessel at an opening in the side wall. Another type is an end-to-end anastomosis which generally involves attaching the end of a graft to the end of a target vessel. Typically, in these procedures, the attachment is accomplished by sutures or staples. Some conventional devices and methods for anastomosis are disclosed and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,615; 4,368,736; 4,523,592; 4,607,637; and 4,907,591. One procedure that involves vascular anastomosis is coronary artery bypass surgery where an anastomosis is formed between a vascular graft and the ascending aorta.
Artificial devices are sometimes used to reinforce the vascular graft and the anastomotic site. For example, sleeves are often used to surround and reinforce the vascular graft. Further, absorbable patches can be used to stop anastomotic leakage and deliver antibiotics to inhibit bacterial growth (e.g., SURGICEL and SURGICEL NU-KNIT absorbable hemostat available from JOHNSON & JOHNSON MEDICAL INC.). The delivery of medication to the anastomotic site can increase the success of tissue healing and prevent anastomotic hyperplasia.
However, using conventional devices and methods, it can be difficult to locate an implantable prosthesis for reinforcing an anastomotic site in close proximity to the site due to the unusual geometry. This can be made even more difficult where a sleeve is used to reinforce the vascular graft, which generally must be trimmed to fit the particular length needed. Further, it can be difficult to locate medication delivery in close proximity to the anastomotic site.